


Holidays at Hunith's

by The smart blue box (Jacobeth)



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:35:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27824626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacobeth/pseuds/The%20smart%20blue%20box
Summary: Hunith's look at Merlin, Arthur and Mordred as they spend the holidays at her house.
Relationships: Merlin/Mordred/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 26
Kudos: 30
Collections: Merlin Holidays 2020





	Holidays at Hunith's

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Moonflower999](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonflower999/gifts).



Hunith looked at the three young men trying to bake cookies in her kitchen. Merlin had brought two of his friends with him to “spend a quiet family holiday”. Arthur, being the crown prince, had never seen a family holiday, only grand banquets. Mordred was a mystery to Hunith, but Merlin seemed to care about him and that was all Hunith really needed to know. 

Hunith smiled. “Quiet” Merlin had described it, and to be honest usually their holidays had been. However, at the moment that was not a word she would have used for the atmosphere. But she didn’t mind, the boys were clearly having fun. Even if it seemed Merlin was the only one who had ever baked before. The other two asked questions about absolutely everything like little children. Merlin rolled his eyes at them, but never let a question go unanswered, and Hunith noticed a tender smile on her son’s face, when the other two weren’t looking.

The trio in the kitchen didn’t notice Hunith walking away, nor coming back with her old polaroid camera. It was only the sound of the shutter that raised their heads.

“Mum!” Merlin whined.  
“You just looked so happy,” Hunith said. Merlin rolled his eyes at her, but she knew that later they would sit by the fireplace together and look at the pictures, and he would be happy she had taken them. He always was. So was she. Good memories were precious. She took many more photos that yuletide. 

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Holidays!


End file.
